Tú conmigo
by Sayo Rio
Summary: El meñique de Sesshoumaru está apenas rozando el suyo. Inuyasha se siente contento. Este silencio, entre él y Sesshoumaru, es cómodo.


**Se titula:** Tú conmigo.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** El meñique de Sesshoumaru está apenas rozando el suyo. Inuyasha se siente contento. Este silencio, entre él y Sesshoumaru, es cómodo.

**Te advierto que:** amor homosexual sin sexo. Básicamente Fluffy.

**Copyright:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a moi. Por favor, no roben la historia y no escriban fanfics sin copyright.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 13 años.

**Tipo de historia:** One-shot.

**Recomiendo que:** Por favor, tengan en cuenta que TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEA CON UN COMENTARIO, FAVORITE O ALERT. No dejen de compartir las ideas de que tengan al respecto de esta historia onegai –o-

Tú conmigo

Sayo Rio

El meñique de Sesshoumaru está apenas rozando el suyo. Inuyasha se siente contento. Este silencio, entre él y Sesshoumaru, es cómodo.

La madera del árbol se siente rugosa bajo la fábrica que cubre sus piernas, y el viento que mese los cabellos de ambos es algo frío. La luz es algo enfermiza ya que aunque es mediodía hay un cúmulo de nubes tapando el sol allá arriba, en el cielo.

Inuyasha está sorprendido de que después de todas las disputas que ambos han tenido en estos últimos años de adolescencia, él y Sesshoumaru puedan mantener este silencio que los arropa. Los envuelve.

Inuyasha podría voltear y besar a Sesshoumaru, penetrar en su espacio y en su cuerpo si eso quisiera. Sesshoumaru le tiene suficiente estima como para permitir aquello. Pero Inuyasha no lo hace, aunque su deseo sexual hacia el otro hombre no sea poco. Aquí se está bien, estando el uno con el otro, rozando apenas meñique con meñique.

Se pregunta por descuido si Sesshoumaru espera que él haga algo más, pero al momento entierra ese pensamiento. Si aquél fuera el caso, su pareja ya le hubiese dado algún otro indicio: un roce de manos, un apretón en el muslo, o un beso en el hombro. Cualquier cosa, pero no este cómodo silencio.

Sesshoumaru es una persona difícil de entender, y complicada para permitirse expresar los sentimientos que alberga. Sin embargo, es tan exigente y dominante que si el deseo sexual fuese algo que quisiese en ese momento, haría algo para provocar el lívido en su pareja y conseguir un sesión de delicioso sexo. Por lógica, Sesshoumaru debe estar al menos algo cómodo con la situación actual.

Inuyasha suspira de contento, simplemente dejando el tiempo correr. Oye a Sesshoumaru tararear una de sus interpretaciones de música clásica que para él no tiene mucho sentido. Empero suena bien, y es agradable.

Inuyasha no es un hombre de andarse con mariconadas de decirle "mi amor", o andarle comprando chocolates a su novio. Sin embargo, eso no lo detiene de sentir como su pecho se expande con ese sentimiento extraño, casi indefinido, llamado amor. Él gira su rostro hacia Sesshoumaru y observa el perfil fino, los labios delicados, y la piel tatuada. Él busca algo que no le guste en la imagen que su pareja le presenta, con el largo cabello flotando suelto entre la brisa, los pantalones formales y la camisa arrugándose por la posición descuidada, sentado sobre el árbol. No encuentra nada, y se sonríe.

Cierto es que Sesshoumaru es cruel, poderoso, calculador, egoísta y mimado. Pero también es delicado, cariñoso entre las sombras de la noche, y le besa siempre entregándose por completo a aquel sentimiento casi indefinido que Inuyasha siente también.

Inuyasha también tiene un montón de defectos. Se la vive hablando con obscenidades, híbrido, ve las cosas en blanco y negro la mitad de las veces, y se la pasa metiéndose en problemas. Pero de algún modo sabe que Sesshoumaru ve en él algo que le gusta, que hace que lo ame, y se sonríe de nuevo, contento de estar aquí simplemente disfrutando este segundo donde ama sin palabras y es correspondido sin necesidad de caricias.

Aunque sus vidas no hayan sido precisamente sencillas, Inuyasha siente que todo ha valido la pena porque el destino le ha sonreído al entregarle a Sesshoumaru. Dios, cuanto lo había esperado, y no iba a dejarlo ir. Poco le importaba que fueran medio hermanos.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales: **Historia número 29 para Terry, en cuenta regresiva. Creo que esto no tiene muchas vueltas, y que no digo nada importante, pero al mismo tiempo siento que necesitaba escribir esto. Tal vez es que extraño a mi amada, y esta es la mejor forma de canalizar aquellos sentimientos. Pero llevo la escena de los meñiques, imaginándomelos uno al lado del otro rozándose, todo el maldito día. Y aquí están, rozándose para siempre espero.

Si no les gustó, si les gustó, si no sintieron nada, oigan, díganmelo en un comentario. Si no lo hacen, ¿Entonces quién lo hará?

Hasta pronto folks.


End file.
